


Sunshine's Birthday

by fullfirefafar



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, let him be happy..., now THIS is the actual bday gift for the sonshine lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Laslow's birthday today! So his day was filled with nothing but celebration and joy with the people who mattered the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine's Birthday

 “Happy birthday, Laslow!”  
  
 Before he could turn around, Laslow instead gasped in shock at the feel of someone crashing behind him. “Pi-Pieri!”  
  
 The cheerful paladin merely giggled at the baffled reaction. “Look, look!” Left arm quickly lifted away from his right shoulder, Pieri spun around so that she faced him. “Pieri baked a super duper delicious cupcake for Laslow’s birthday!” Like a rabbit, she began hopping in front of him.  
  
 Upon seeing the delicious blueberry icing on the cupcake, Laslow both had to fight back the blush in his cheek and the saliva in his mouth. “Ah, thank you, my dear!” Lips curved the widest, happiest smile she had ever seen, Laslow timidly scratched the side of his neck. “This is such a ‘sweet’ gift I’ve ever gotten.” He then gave a playful wink, which only burned his face a brighter shade of red at the stupid pun.  
  
 He almost felt like cupping his face in shame when Pieri laughed joyfully at the joke.  
  
 “You’re so silly, Laslow!” Without a single hesitation, she gently tugged down one side of the foil before moving the delicious pastry towards his mouth. “Come on, come on, open wiiiide!”  
  
 As embarrassed as he was, they both knew Laslow was also happy beyond belief to be retrieving such a treatment on his birthday.  
  
 So with a trembling smile and tightly shut eyes, he opened his mouth.  
  
—  
  
 “Here.”  
  
 Laslow only blinked at the white scabbard that had been placed into his hands. “I…” Like a fool he gaped. A single eyebrow then raised up high, he opted to just stare at the grumpy master ninja for answers.  
  
 “What?” Saizou scoffed. Arms tightly crossed against his chest, he blew out a haughty huff. “Take it. I don’t want it.” His good eye then darted to the side, he himself trying his very best to ignore the dumbfounded stare the hero was giving him. “Besides, I figured you’ll find any use to it…”  
  
 “In other words…this is a birthday gift?”  
  
 The question wasn’t meant to be in a form of mockery; if anything, Laslow was still stupefied.  
  
 However, that never stopped Saizou from feeling his body stiffen from head to toe.  
  
 A few seconds of silence lingered heavily around them.  
  
 “It is, isn’t it…?” Laslow broke the awkward silence with another question. Though the master ninja’s head had turned to the left, he could faintly see the swirling shade of red hidden behind his black mask.  
  
 Laslow didn’t even realize the dumb smirk his mouth had pulled.  
  
 Before he could find the chance to either tease or thank him, _poof!_ Laslow instead coughed in shock once Saizou disappeared in a puff of grey smoke.  
  
—  
  
 “So?” With ears happily flickering up and down, Kamui watched him with gleaming crimson eyes. “What do you think?” She watched as Laslow gently placed the teacup down. His head was slightly down, preventing the Nohr noble from getting a clear look of his face. Although she had told herself that the tea she brewed would be fine and delicious, that still didn’t help her from fidgeting nervously on her stool.  
  
 “This…”  
  
 His voice was low, further increasing the beat of her heart.  
  
 “This…”  
  
 Slender fingers curled to tight fists on her lap.  
  
 “This is-” Before Kamui could either taste the tea herself or apologize for its bitter – and most probably deadly – taste, “-amazing!”  
  
 Crimson eyes widened and black pupils dilated slightly at the hero’s exuberance.  
  
 “Oh, Lady Kamui!” Upon realizing that he might have startled her with his exuberance, Laslow coughed once into his left fist and looked at the teacup. “I-I mean…” His voice was back to its meek squeak. Every now and then, even Laslow himself had forgotten that his father’s gleeful personality would often get to him-  
  
 He froze to hear Kamui’s laugh.  
  
 “Oh thank the Gods!” Clapping once and huffing out the excess of her laughter, Kamui straightened her back and smiled at the surprised hero. “I was honestly nervous that the tea might be too bitter or bad.” Slim fingers cupped together, she gently placed her hands on the table between them. “I mean, when I brewed a few before our little meeting, I think I almost killed Jakob with one of the batches.”  
  
 That last statement wasn’t necessary, but she slurred it out anyways.  
  
 “Ahahaha…I-I see…” Laslow chuckled nervously. Hazel eyes stared at the tea in front of him. It wasn’t bubbling. It didn’t have an odd scent.  
  
 His stomach did start to feel funny, though.  
  
 But Laslow just kept his mouth shut and flashed a wide smile. Ah well, he could always go find Orochi for an antidote later.  
  
—  
  
 “Happy birthday, my dear gallant friend Inigo-!”  
  
 “Shuuush shush shut it, Odin!”  
  
 Immediately the sorcerer fell silent at her snapping. Hands cupped together and head lowered like a child who had been scolded, he then flashed an apologetic smile. “S-Sorry Severa-”  
  
 “Owai-I mean _Odin!_ ”  
  
 Laslow merely laughed at his friends’ little antics. “Now, now, you two.” One finger casually scratching his right cheek, he slowly shook his head. “No need to argue over a trifle matter. And besides,” Hazel eyes darted to the lovely cake in Selena’s hands, “it’s just us three out here.” A small smile tugged the corners of his mouth. “I’m sure it’s okay to call us by our real names sometimes…”  
  
 His voice was low and filled with reminiscence. It tugged a few heartstrings in both the hero and sorcerer’s heart.  
  
 “Fine…” Selena finally mumbled, lower lip jutted out and cheeks a delicate shade of red. Odin’s calm chuckle burned her face brighter, yet it easily eased her howling heart. Eyes slowly shut, she took a deep breath.  
  
 “Alright then!” Head cocked high, Selena flashed a proud smile as she moved the cake towards him. “Blow out the candles and make a wish, Inigo!”  
  
 A soft laugh bubbled out through Inigo’s mouth.  
  
—  
  
 “Happy birthday, Laslow.”  
  
 Even with the information that Marx remembered his birthday, Laslow still couldn’t believe the beautiful ornament in his hands. “I-I…” Dumbly he stuttered, then gaped like a fool before gawking at the high prince before him.  
  
 Marx only laughed calmly at his retainer’s silly reaction. “You didn’t expect me to actually forget my retainer’s birthday?” Arms cosily crossed against his chest, he raised a single eyebrow.  
  
 “Oh it’s not that, milord.” Laslow replied with a chuckle huffed in between. He stared at the gloriously strewn flower crown, then back at the prince. “It’s just…I never expected to retrieve a gift from you. Let alone a beautiful gift like this.” Honestly he didn’t know whether to laugh or gasp, so the sounded ended up being peeped out as a mixture of the two.  
  
 He then heard Marx’s short – nervous – laugh.  
  
 “Yes, well,” Marx nodded once, “I noticed that you do have a liking for flowers. So what better gift to give you than this.” He brought one fist up to his mouth. “It was good practice for me to make one anyways…”  
  
 As quiet as the words were, Laslow was quite proud of his sharp hearing.  
  
 He wasn’t as proud with his ability to blush bright red in a blink of an eye, though.  
  
—  
  
 “Happy birthday to the greaaaaatest father in the whole world!” Soleil squealed cheerfully as she wrapped Laslow in a tight hug. Up and down she bounced, face nuzzling the hero’s chest. “You’re the best, Dad!”  
  
 Laslow’s only reaction was to laugh and most probably cup his face for the next hour. “T-Thank you, my dear!” Soleil was proven quite stronger than she looked, for he had almost tripped backwards from the sudden pounce if it wasn’t for the support he’d gotten from Shigure.  
  
 Speaking of which. “And thank you, Shigure. For the wish _and_ the painting you’ve given me.” He laughed again as Laslow tried to peek at the tall falcon knight on his right side. Shigure’s face was still hidden in the soft strands of grey hair, obviously preventing Laslow from properly seeing his face.  
  
 Shigure laughed nervously. “You’re welcome, Father.” His arms still wrapped around Laslow’s shoulders, Shigure mumbled something inaudible before decided to just nuzzle into his father’s hair.  
  
 Laslow couldn’t see his face, but he knew from the very core of his heart that Shigure was red to the bone.  
  
 And, well, combined with Soleil’s endless praises and the sight of her lovely smile, Laslow knew he was too.  
  
—  
  
 Her voice was his favourite melody  
  
 Left and right they swayed to her hums. Their movements were as elegant as a calm ocean’s wave. Backwards they stepped with their bodies pressed closer. Forward they slid with Azura then adorably spun under his right hand.  
  
 Her right hand cupped his left. While his right hand gingerly traced little circles on the small of her back.  
  
 “You sound beautiful, my love…” Laslow whispered sweetly, his voice brushing her right ear. His heart drummed maniacally at the sound of her calm laughter. His breathing then hitched momentarily to feel warm lips brushing the lobe of his right ear.  
  
 “Just my voice?”  
  
 The adorable tease in her voice sent shivers down his spine. “Not just your voice…” Face nuzzling her soft, blue hair, Laslow pressed a kiss to the shell of her ear. “Your dance…” His right hand pressed her body closer. “Your face…” Lost in his sea of passion, he traced his mouth to her warm cheek. “Your heart…” Eyes closed, Laslow peppered kisses around her neck. “Everything about you is beautiful…”  
  
 Her hums vibrated across his mouth, and Laslow only held back a breath as he sucked a ticklish spot on the side of her neck.  
  
  _Pop._ Though eyes were still squeezed shut, he bit back a smirk to know that a tiny hickey had bloomed on her skin.  
  
 “You’re terrible…” Azura giggled meekly, cheeks splashed with red at what Laslow had given her; it was his birthday, but she was the one receiving the gift.  
  
 Straightening his posture, Laslow laughed sheepishly before pressing a kiss to her forehead. “I’m yours.” His finger cupped perfectly with hers. His hands traced up on her back. “And thank you, for everything.” They had stopped moving for now, bodies instead gently rocking left and right. “I love you…”  
  
 To be in her arms right now, Laslow now knew what true happiness felt like.  
  
_**END**_

**Author's Note:**

> happy bday my sonshine...please be happy....


End file.
